Memories Lost, Memories Gained
by Velvetfur
Summary: Phineas and Perry have saved the world. Now, its time for goodbye to Agent P. What happens when Isabella does something suprising? What if Carl stopped before hitting that button? Set at the end of the Phineas and Ferb; Across the second dimension.
1. Chapter 1

Hey People!

So this is my first story.

I'm excited! ^.^

This is My version of what should've happened at the end of the new Phineas and Ferb movie; Across the second dimension. (Actually I have two theories, but this was the one I started first) I started writing the minute the first premiere was over, but I got busy after that. I quickly checked to see if anyone else was writing stories for this, and there were two up already! (IM NOT ALONE) And yes my story idea is very much like one of theirs, but I promise it's all my own.

The stories are- (That I read)

Memory Wipe – By Blackspiderman andb

A Memory Reclaimed – By randompandattack

And thanks to my Beta, Kisstheboy7 for beta'ing this in all of two seconds and right when I asked (Tho its reaaaally short.

Disclamer- I don't own Phineas or Isabella or Ferb or Perry.. Or any of them.

Prologue

"Uh, Major Monogram?" Isabella lowered her hand slowly.

"Uh… Yes?"

"So none of us will remember ANYTHING that happened today?" She questioned.

"That's right,"

"Good!" Isabella turned to Phineas, and pecked him on the lips. "Hit it, Carl!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Phineas yelped. Carl froze in his seat, hand millimeters from the flashing green button.

"What now?" Monogram growled. Without explanation, Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand and pulled her into the next room. Digging his free hand into his pocket, he pulled out two pieces of paper and matching pens. The red-head then handed a confused Isabella one of the pieces of paper.

"We need to write it down. ONLY what we need to remember…" He blushed slightly as he handed over a pen. Taking his own pen, Phineas scribbled a quick sentence down and then turned to Isabella. She was gazing blankly at the paper.

"Come on, before someone comes looking!" Phineas murmured urgently. Isabella shook her head to clear the happy thoughts clotting her mind. This was the last thing she expected. The black-haired girl wrote a few lines down and handed the pen back to Phineas. He slid the paper in his pocket along with the pens. The red-head turned to Isabella, who had already hidden her message away.

"I love you," she whispered. It was a bold statement for one so young, but who would remember it anyway? Phineas smiled brightly in response. The possibilities ahead worried him. What would happen if they lost the notes, what if it was against the rules? Deciding that he didn't want to worry, the boy slid his hand into Isabella's and walked nonchalantly back towards the group

"You ready now?" Major Monogram asked. Phineas looked up to him, eyes a mixture of happiness and grief. He gaze turned to Perry, who standing at Monogram's feet. The platypus was looking directly at Phineas. The defeat in his face was obvious and his eyes were rimmed with unshed tears.

"Yeah, I suppose so." They answered simultaneously. Monogram looked softly down at the young couple.

"Go stand with your friends," he murmured. The two shuffled back to the front of the group.

Ferb's deep voice sounded just before the flash of light lit the room.

"Congratulations."

Short, I told you. Review! Criticism is welcome, as long as it's constructive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys~ **

**I know its been awhile and I really don't have an excuse. This chapters short and probably disappointing but I need to devise a plot... Help would be GREAT. **

**Disclaimer- I no own.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Candace woke to the sound of the birds chirping and the leaves rustling. The girl laid in peace for a moment, then sat up and stretched.

"Good morning, Jeremy!" Candace said cheerily. "It's so quiet. Where are Phineas and Ferb?" She stepped towards her window and gazed down into the empty yard. "Hmm… oh well." She turned to her bed and stared at the stuffed bear sitting there. "Mr. Miggins! Where have you been? I missed you…" She hugged the teddy bear to her chest and walked over to her phone on the bed stand. Dialing the familiar number, she held the phone to her ear.

"Candace?" Jeremy queried.

"Jeremy! How's your morning going?"

"Well, it started when my girlfriend woke me up and... That brings us to now."

"OH! I'm so sorry! I thought- Sorry! I should've known! I didn't mean to wake yo-" Candace panicked. How dare she interrupt Jeremy's beauty sleep?

"Candace." Jeremy's calm voice caused her to pause and take a deep breath. "It's okay. I normally would've been up anyway. We just got back late from the college."

"What college?" The worry in Candace's voice was obvious.

"The one I told you about yesterday. It went well-" Candace didn't hear the rest of Jeremy's speech. Instead, she was trying to remember what she had done yesterday. The orange-haired girl could remember vaguely that it was important, but she couldn't for the life of her remember it. It was as if she had amnesia...

"Candace? Candace?" Again Jeremy's voice caused Candace to pause.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. What were you saying?"

* * *

><p><em>In another room<em>

"Ferb! What did we DO yesterday!" Phineas paced angrily back and forth in front of his brother. Both were in their pajamas. Ferb was perched at the end of his bed watching his step-brother slowly becoming more and more frustrated at his lack of memory.

Ferb shrugged.

"Why can't I remember?" Phineas gripped his head in annoyance. "I feel like it was important! Like, life altering!" He sighed in defeat and sat down. "Maybe someone else remembers..." The red-head looked at the floor, than sprung up with new enthusiasm. "I know what we're gonna do today!"

Ferb shrugged again, jumping off the bed and into the usual morning music montage.

When both were dressed the boys headed downstairs. Phineas practically sprinted into the kitchen, walking in as his mother placed breakfast's remains in the fridge.

"Hello boys. You're up late." She patted their head and motioned to the fridge. "Leftovers are in there. I'm going to work-"

"Mom! Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Phineas blurted out. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher looked taken aback by the sudden question.

"Your father and I went to the movies. You two and Candace stayed home," She looked at him with minor curiosity. "What did you guys do?" Phineas stormed off angrily before she had even finished her sentence.

"We can't remember." Ferb looked up at his step-mother as he spoke. Before she could respond, Ferb had turned to follow his brother.

"Let's ask Isabella!" Phineas said, hope flaring again.

Ferb nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Down the street <em>

Isabella stretched leisurely in her bed, sighing happily as she sat up.

"Little Bella! Good morning! How did you sleep? Well? You look very nice this morning! You're-" Isabella quickly cut into her mother's speech.

"Morning, Mom. I slept pretty well. Can you make me breakfast please?"

"Of course!" Ms. Gracia-Shapiro mumbled to herself on the way to the kitchen

Isabella sighed in relief. Success. She had deterred her mother. Rolling out of bed Isabella padded silently to her closet, pushing the doors open slowly and pulling out her favorite purple dress. A moment later she was dressed and making her way toward the door when a scrap of paper caught her eye.

What's this? Isabella wondered as she strode over to her nightstand. Picking up the harmless paper, Isabella recognized her own handwriting immediately.

_Dear Isabella,_

_This is Isabella. I'm you. Just keep reading._

_Phineas likes you! I know it's hard to believe, I didn't either. I don't have time to explain, but Phineas should come to you. If not, go to him!_

_Love, Isabella_

Isabella stared at the paper a moment longer before throwing it down. What a cruel trick! Phineas didn't like her that way. Never had, never will. She had tried. This was some prank. She picked the note up, folding it along the crease. After she had placed it back on the nightstand Isabella wandered downstairs and was greeted by the smell of triangular chocolate pancakes.

"Hello Bella! Here are your triangle pancakes, just as you like them! If you ever want to tell me why you like them like this-"

"I'm not telling, Mom." The reason was blatant. Had any one of her friends saw they would know instantly.

"Okay okay." Her mother hurried out in a whirl of Spanish mumbling and perfume. Isabella finished her breakfast and wandered back to her room. Settling on the bed, she opened the note again. Hope flared in the pit of her stomach. Maybe something had happened. Maybe she had gotten through! If only she could remember what had happened…

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Isabella placed the note in a drawer and walked over to gaze through her window down to the porch. There were Phineas and Ferb standing on her doorstep. Isabella shook off the familiar feeling of hope. No. Not again. She smiled half-heartedly as she pulled the door open.

"Phineas? Ferb? What are you doing here?"

"Isabella!" Now that he was here, Phineas had the strangest urge to… wrap his arms around her? What? She was a girl! Well… She was adorable… No! She obviously didn't like him like that, anyway.

"Phineas. What's going on?" Isabella interrupted his thoughts.

"What did we do yesterday?" He blurts out, sorting through his thoughts. He needed to concentrate on what was important- his memory. She would come later. Maybe the memories would explain what had changed. Before, thoughts on Isabella were few and far between. He just needed to figure out what had changed…

"Now that you say it, I really can't remember." Isabella was hoping they could explain the mysterious forgetfulness.

"Neither does Ferb!"

Ferb nodded his agreement.

"And Mom said that she and Dad went to the movies while we stayed home…" Phineas looked frustratedly at the wall as if it could tell him what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Phineas. Have you asked Baljeet? Or Buford?" Isabella tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Uh… N-no." The redhead was momentarily distracted as Isabella's dark hair fell over her shoulder. He shook his head and tried once again to clear his head. "We should try them next."

"I'll come with you." Isabella was out the door before anyone could object. Phineas just started off down the drive without looking back. He would keep his mind on the right track.

Or, at least, he would try.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like a terrible writer right now... But i'll work on it. Thanks for reading ^.^ leave a review, if you have time~<strong>


End file.
